bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya's Betrayal
Byakuya's Betrayal is the two-hundred fortieth episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: October 06, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Shōjo S *Ending Song: Mad Surfer *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 裏切りの白哉 *Romaji: "Uragiri no Byakuya" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary Ichigo Kurosaki continues his search for Byakuya Kuchiki, but is unable to sense his Reiatsu. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Senbonzakura is watching him from a nearby cliff-side. In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Marechiyo Ōmaeda confronts 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi about his intentions to experiment on Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō spirit, Gegetsuburi. Worried about losing him altogether, Ōmaeda tries to convince the captain that as Gegetsuburi is the only Zanpakutō spirit that they have captured, they should be very careful with it. Mayuri refuses to listen and orders Nemu Kurotsuchi to keep Ōmaeda out of the way. During his experiments, which appear to have killed Gegetsuburi, Mayuri concludes that while a Zanpakutō that is defeated by its owner will return to normal, one defeated by somebody else will not. Meanwhile, the newly captured Haineko and Tobiume complain about being restrained and locked up in a prison carriage by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto. Hinamori orders a group of Shinigami to transport them to the 4th Division barracks. As they leave, a mysterious figure moves through the trees behind them. Hinamori and Matsumoto go in search of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, but run into Ichigo, who brings them up to date with Hitsugaya's situation. As the pair delight in the news, a tear in space opens beside them - and Muramasa staggers out from it, breathing heavily. Collapsing to his knees, he states that he still hasn't fully adjusted to his body. When he notices Ichigo and the lieutenants, he comments that he expected Ichigo to be there, believing that the two are somehow connected by fate. Muramasa says that he thinks Ichigo can help him achieve his goals. Ichigo doesn't want to listen and prepares to fight. When Muramasa appears to attempt to call out Zangetsu, Ichigo hears Zangetsu reassuring him that it will not work now that he knows what Muramasa's voice is capable of. Muramasa, however, uses his paralysis ability instead, freezing the trio in place. But Muramasa's unstable Reiatsu and lack of control of his body prevent him from holding them for long. As Ichigo rushes in to attack Muramasa, Senbonzakura appears and blocks the strike and unleashes his Bankai. While Hinamori uses Kidō to protect herself, Ichigo uses his Bankai to deflect Senbonzakura's initial attack. While this is happening, Byakuya attacks the convoy transporting Haineko and Tobiume. As Senbonzakura's attention is focused on Ichigo, Hinamori quietly withdraws, supporting Matsumoto on her shoulder. Ichigo and Senbonzakura fight it out using their Bankai techniques, with Ichigo later donning his Vizard mask. Despite hesitating about whether or not he should kill Byakuya's Zanpakutō, Ichigo manages to gain the upper hand. Byakuya appears and stops his Zanpakutō. However, instead of fighting him, he attacks Ichigo, saying that he wishes to follow the Zanpakutō's example and pursue his own inner desires. Muramasa asks what his inner desire is, to which Byakuya responds "to protect my pride". Characters in order of appearance *Ichigo Kurosaki *Senbonzakura *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Gegetsuburi *Haineko *Tobiume *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Hyōrinmaru *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Muramasa *Zangetsu *Byakuya Kuchiki *Zabimaru *Hōzukimaru *Kazeshini *Gonryōmaru *Wabisuke *Sode no Shirayuki *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Suzumebachi *Tenken Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Bakudō #39 Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) *Hadō #33 Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Gōkei (吭景, Pivotal Scene) *Senkei (殲景, Massacre Scene) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) (flashback) Bankai: *Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) (flashback) *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter/Cutting Moon) Trivia *In the ending sequence, Senbonzakura is shown with a fractured mask, matching the damage inflicted by Ichigo during the episode, whereas in previous episodes, the ending showed an intact mask. Navigation Category:Episodes